XiuHan T I S U
by 1211dooty
Summary: Entah suara apa yang hinggap di pendengaran Minseok malam itu saat di dengarnya suara tertahan dan semburan putus-putus dari arah kamarnya. . . . .


Title : T I S U

Author : 1211dooty

Genre : General, Comedy, Conflict, Yaoi (GS)

Rated : PG-17 , K

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

Disclaimer : Pengen buat cerita romance yang menye-menye tapi mendadak jadi kayak begini ? Ooh tidak ini dampak karena flu akut . But, no problem ceritanya masih layak baca / di usahakan/ . Selamat membaca. XD. Sorry for typo

.

.

STORY BEGINNING

.

Entah suara apa yang hinggap di pendengaran Minseok malam itu saat di dengarnya suara tertahan dan semburan putus-putus dari arah kamarnya.

Minseok ingat jika dia sama sekali tidak memelihara hewan ataupun benda mati yang mendadak bisa hidup di tengah malam seperti dalam cerita dongen 1001 malam.

Tapi otak minimalis nya seperti tertahan untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang mustahil, "Hi, tidak mungkin ada makhluk astral yang mau masuk ke dalam kamar berbau bahan utama pembuatan bakpao kan… ehm kecuali…."

**BRAK**

"Uhuk.k..huk… . Minseok-ah, apa persediaan tisu habis ?", tanya Luhan tepat setelah dirinya membanting pintu kamar dengan suksesnya mencium dinding apartemen.

.

Andaikan pintu itu bisa berjalan sendiri, apa yang akan terjadi padamu Xi Luhan ?

Oh, tidak. Pintu itu akan memasang kepalamu dengan engsel-engsel dan menyatukannya dengan mur.

Itu sangat menyakitkan.

.

"Tisu ? Untuk apa ? Apa kau lupa jika kita sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki selama ini .. dan hi apa yang ada di tanganmu itu ?", tanya Minseok heran saat dirinya melihat beda persegi panjang berbungkus plastic warna orange di tangan kanan Luha

"Oh.. ini ? Itu kotak tisu..", jawab Luhan santai

"Lu~ sejak kapan kotak tisu bisa seperti bungkus po-…MWO.. ?! OTTOKHE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN BUNGKUS ITU?!", teriak Minseok hysterias setelah dirinya tau betul apa yang sedang di pegang Luhan.

"Ini kotak tisu, Minseok-ah . Hacih.. ..hacih.. uhuk.. ahh kenapa flu ini sangat menganggu? Oh, aku lupa jika tisunya sudah habis" kata Luhan beranjak dari depan pintu kamar menuju laci dekat ruang tengah.

Langkahnya sangat terlihat santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari seseorang yang berada di bar dapur apartemen.

Minseok yang merasa Luhan sangat keterlaluan segera mungkin melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju tempat Luhan sebelum Luhan tau apa yang sudah di perbuatnya dan justru dirinya harus membayar tagihan rumah sakit jika tiba-tiba Luhan pingsan mendengar kenyataanya tentang kotak tisu yang di agung-agungkannya itu.

"Chakkaman… ", cegah Minseok memegang lengan kanan Luhan

"Apa lag..cih… haci.. menyingkirlah Minseok apa kau tak.. hacih tau aku sedang flu..", jawab Luhan dengan logat flu terbarunya.

.

Tidak , logat flu ?

Itu akan menjadi Trending Topic

.

"Tapi..pi aishh,.. cepat buang bungkus itu ..", paksa Minseok

"Kau ini apa-apaan ?", sergah Luhan

"YAKK…APA KAU TAK TAU JIKA ITU POPOK BAYI MILIK SHIN AHJUMMA PEMBANTU KITA ? DAN.. OH TUHAN …. XI LUHAN APA HIDUNGMU ITU BENAR-BENAR HARUS DIREPARASI ? KAU.. AISHH.. APA KAU TIDAK BISA MENCIUM SESUATU DARI POPOK ITU ? ", teriak Minseok histeris mengacak-ngacak rambut kecoklatan milik Luhan dengan bengis.

_**30 detik kemudian**_

"MWO ? POPOK BAYI .. JINJJA MINCHOSEO.. ? KENAPA KAU BISA MELETAKKAN POPOK BAYI DI ATAS NAKAS KAMAR .. HMM.. UKHH.. TIDAK INI BEKAR AIR KECING…. YAKKK KIM MINSEOK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH ?!",teriak Luhan histeris 30 detik kemudian setelah dirinya sadar betul dari keterkejutannya tentang popok bayi yang sedari tadi di anggapnya kotak tisu.

"KAU YANG GILA… APA SEBEGITU BESAR TULISAN MERK POPOK ITU SAMPAI KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBACANYA?", tanya Minseok dengan teriakan kencangnya.

Amarahnya tersulut saat dirasakannya Luhan bukan justru meminta maaf tapi menanyakan tentang perlakuan Minsoek yang menaruh popok bayi di atas nakar kamar mereka.

"KAU MAU MENGATAIKU TIDAK BISA MEMBACA ? ITU SALAHMU, KENAPA KAU MENARUH POPOK BAU SEPERTI ITU DI ATAS NAKAS ?!"

"YAK ! BAU KATAMU ? TAPI KENAPA KAU BARU MERASAKAN BAUNYA SEKARANG ? KEMANA SAJA KAU SEBELUMNYA , HI BAU ITU SUDAH MENYATU DENGAN CO2 DARI HIDUNGMU"

Entah kenapa hanya karena popok mereka berdua bisa bertengkar seperti itu ?

Hi, harusnya bukan salah Minsoek atau Luhan . tapi salah popoknya tidak mau jalan sendiri

_**TOK..TOK..TOK**_

"Permisi Tuan & Nyonya Xi saya mau mengamb-…."

"KELUAR !"

**T.A.M.A.T**

** THANK FOR YOUR COMMENT **

**IN SIBLING [XIUHAN]**

**onlyxiuhan :** mau gmn lagi emang Luhan doyan maksa XD . Iyups Bii mirip sama Luhan tapi gk mirip banyak" XD

**Guest :** Xi Bi Shu ? Berasa ambigu XD

**xhlmyu :** Gomawo :)

**XiuMinSeok :** Makasih sarannya XD

**Nina Pertiwi :** Thank You :)

** :** Manis ? Berasa gula :). Ok ok

** : **widih sampek nyesek. sip tetep XiuHan XD

** :** Okeh bikin lagi XD

**Yunjou :** Ah, gomawo itu juga ide sepintas. And thank you for your comment. di usahakan typos semakin sedikit XD

**AND COMMENT IN ALL MY FANFICTION, SORRY . I CAN REPLAY YOUR COMMENT BUT , I SAY THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOU. THANK FOR COMMENT , THANK FOR READ, THANK FOR VIEW AND ETC. ALWAYS GIVE ME A GOOD REASEON OR COMMENT TO SUPPORT ME . AND I WILL MAKE A MORE FANFICTION ABOUT XIUHAN. **

**THANK YOU ( ****Adelita th , frozenxius , Ve Amilla, Voldysh, LuMinEXOgs, , Kiyomi Fujoshi, 1, EXO GALAXY, Minseokkie, Fee Lee, feyy, LD, LeeEunin, faomori, Xiao Neko-chan, .73, XiuHan Shipper, xiuhan, Guest, wasastudent, rizqibilla, LayChen Love Love 2, PinkyBullte, Baooozi, luxiu90, Kim Hyun Soo, LulluBee, CHyeRaa, bang3424, Blacknancho, lolamoet, yuyu, mimijjwkrissy, ArraHyeri2, Arcan'sGirl, Misaki Yumi, rainrhainyrianarhianie, NS Yoonji, , nurukaraito, yehetxoxo, Babychennie, Xiuuu. )**


End file.
